If You Leave Me Tonight
by Mafe Ly
Summary: U.A. O filho de um dos homens mais ricos pediu a mão de uma garota que vivia no campo. E só havia uma maneira disso acontecer: eles teriam que fugir. -InuXKiky-


**Oi gente!**

**Aqui estou eu só para desejar uma boa leitura e sugerir que vocês leiam a fic ouvindo 'Stay Close Don't Do' do 'Secondhand Serenade' ou 'When I'm Gone' do 'Eminem'^^**

**Boa leitura!**

**OoOooOo**

**If You Leave Me Tonight**

**By Mafê Ly****

Era uma cidade do interior, onde nada acontecia, e quando acontecia, em pouco tempo todos fiavam sabendo. Foi o que aconteceu quando alguém espalhou que dois adolescentes da cidade iriam de casar.

A cidade tinha ruas pavimentadas, porém, permanecia com a arquitetura antiga, com pequenas casas de comércio na avenida principal, e mais afastado, as de moradia. É claro que haviam pessoas que poderiam ter casarões, estes, eram as pessoas mais ricas da cidade,que viviam mais afastados de todos os outros.

Claro que a notícia de um casamento era motivo para fofocas, mas desta vez foi diferente: o filho de um dos homens mais ricos pediu a mão de uma garota que vivia no campo, com sua irmã mais nova e sua avó.

Como podia o amor ser assim? Deveriam se casar pessoas de classes sociais mais próximas possíveis, não alguém de classe A com alguém de classe D. Mas o amor não é sobre dinheiro, sobre beleza e sobre _status_.Não, o amor tem a ver com gostar da pessoa do jeito que ela é, tem a ver com se sentir a vontade com ela, é...

Bom de qualquer forma, a garota, Kikyou, nasceu da união de dois camponeses e, desde pequena, trabalhou na pequena terra da família. Era morena, com os cabelos longos escorridos por suas costas, a franja dando-lhe aparência de inocência. Alta, com olhos escuros marcantes.

Já o garoto, Inuyasha, era filho de dois nobres, com cabelos escuros e olhos claros, numa mistura de verde com amarelo. Alto também, intelectual, tinha milhares de pretendentes, todas da alta classe, porém, a única que amou foi Kikyou.

Era difícil vê-los na cidade, sempre saiam escondidos para evitar as fofocas. Ela sempre com um vestido simples e algo cobrindo a cabeça. Ele despistava todos os serventes dentro e fora de sua casa, para se encontrar com ela, em um determinado ponto do bosque que havia perto da cidade.

-Kikyou?- ele sussurou ao ver que havia uma garota parada no ponto de encontro.

-Inuyasha!- ela se virou quase fazendo uma reverência.

-Não precisa fazer isso, já disse. – ele disse se aproximando.

- Desculpe-me, não posso evitar.

Ele sorriu. Amava-a tanto.

-Está linda.- ele disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás e, conseqüentemente, tocando-lhe a bochecha que logo ficou rosada.

-Obrigada...

Começaram a andar bosque adentro. Ele sempre tentava segurar a mão dela, mas, quando tentava, ela se esquivava.

-Alguém pode nos ver. – ela respondia preocupada.

Continuaram andando. Ao longo do passeio, Kikyou foi ficando mais relaxada, então Inuyasha pode fazer o que queria. Parou de andar quando chegaram numa clareira, que era iluminada pela lua cheia.

-Kikyou- ele virou-se para ela, segurou-lhe as mãos firmemente e olhou-a nos olhos- Tenho uma pergunta a fazer.

-Faça. – ela disse, encorajando ele.

-Casa-se comigo?

- O-o que?! – ela respondeu surpresa.

-Ouviu. Casa-se comigo? Quero tê-la ao meu lado para sempre.

-Sempre terá.

Ao ouvir essa resposta, e vê-la sorrindo a sua frente, não se conteve: em um movimento rápido soltou as mãos de Kikyou, puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou.

-Podem nos ver- repetiu.

-Não se preocupe, eu sempre protegerei você de qualquer coisa! Você não precisa ter medo da sociedade, não precisa ter medo de nada.

Depois daquela noite, os dois começaram a se ver cada vez mais e não mais escondidos: todos da vila sabiam. Porém, o pai de Inuyasha não ficou nem um pouco contente com os boatos e decidiu tirar satisfações com o filho.

-Inuyasha- chamou enquanto estavam almoçando- Esses boatos são verdade? Sobre você e essa camponesa?

-"Essa camponesa" tem nome, pai: Kikyou. E sim, são verdadeiros; irei me casar com ela.

-E o que você fará com a filha do conde? Está prometida a você!

-Não a amo! Não a amarei nunca! Vou me casar com Kikyou e não há nada que o senhor possa fazer a respeito!- ele disse em raiva, levantando da mesa e saindo da casa.

-Inuyasha, volte aqui!- o pai gritou, porém ele já havia saído.

A situação na casa de Kikyou também não estava fácil.

-Não acredito que está fazendo isso! O que tem na cabeça? Ele é um nobre, Kikyou!- a avó gritava- Você não deve casar com um nobre! O que você quer dele? O dinheiro?É o que todos dizem.

-Não é nada disso, vovó! Eu amo ele, não importa se ele é um nobre ou um escravo!

-E como vocês pretendem se casar? Onde? Nas nossas plantações de arroz, com esse seu vestido?- a avó censurava cada vez mais.

- Nosso casamento vai ser simples! Não queremos chamar atenção...Mais do que já chamamos.

-Querida, por que você não encara a verdade? Ele não é para você.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso mandar no meu coração. Eu amo o Inuyasha e vou casar com ele.

Ela saiu de casa e seguiu para a rua principal da cidade, e os sussurros não demoraram a aparecer.

-Você ficou sabendo desse casamento? – uma mulher morena comentava com sua amiga

-Quem não ficou? Aposto que ela só está interessada no dinheiro dele.

Os comentários e olhares continuaram cercando Kikyou. Porém, de repente pararam quando viram saindo de uma loja lá perto, o próprio nobre de quem falavam fitando a camponesa morena

-Não sabia que estava aqui.-ele disse analisando a situação- Também não sabia que a situação estava tão ruim para você.

-Tudo bem, eu não me importo...-ela disse olhando para baixo.

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça para olhar todos que estavam em volta. Aquilo estava começando a irrite-lo.

-Qual o problema? Perderam alguma coisa?

O povo se assustou com o tom de voz grosseiro. Como um nobre poderia falar assim?

-Ela tem muito mais coragem que todas vocês, caso não tenham reparado. – ele ofereceu o braço a Kikyou que o aceitou, ainda olhando para baixo.- Está tudo bem, não precisa olhar para baixo. Eu estou aqui para te proteger.

Saíram daquele aglomerado de pessoas juntos, de cabeça erguida.

Foi uma surpresa o casamento, inclusive para a família. Casaram-se fora da vila, escondidos, e foram morar em uma casa no campo. Pequena, porém, aconchegante.

-Veja o que é morar em um lugar pequeno- ela desafiou.

-Não importa o tamanho do lugar, desde que eu esteja com você- ele sorriu e a beijou.

Por mais que quisesse que Kikyou tivesse tudo e experimentasse tudo o que havia de melhor, ela recusou. Disse que moraria na rua, contanto que ele estivesse ao lado dela. Então, Inuyasha, como último ato como nobre, mandou construir uma pequena casa no campo, onde estavam morando agora.

Kikyou havia abandonado a casa da família, porém, sempre recebia notícias que sua irmã, pouco mais nova que ela, casou-se com um camponês e tinha dobrado o tamanho da plantação, já que as duas famílias se uniram, uniram-se as terras também.

Meses foram passando, porém a rotina não dois acordavam juntos e, enquanto Inuyasha se arrumava, Kikyou preparava a comida para eles. Ele havia aberto uma loja na cidade vizinha, enquanto ela trabalhava numa pequena horta no quintal da casa e fazia suas prendas domésticas. Então, Inuyasha chegava a casa e eles jantavam. Logo em seguida deitavam-se na cama e depois de se divertirem um pouco, dormiam. Sempre abraçados.

Assim era a vida deles, até o primeiro filho chegar, depois de quase um ano. E depois, o segundo, e o terceiro.

Porém, uma terrível doença atacava as cidades e o filho mais novo, Haku, não sobreviveu.À noite, depois que os dois outros filhos dormiam, Inuyasha podia ouvir sua mulher, no quintal da casa chamando pelo filho.

-Haku...Haku...

-Kikyou?

-Inuyasha...Ele...-ela disse entre lágrimas ao marido que prontamente a abraçou.

-Ele sempre estará conosco, sempre.

Levou-a para dentro de casa e se deitaram, abraçados. Acordaram abraçados também.

A doença que atacou a cidade, tornou-se mais violenta e não demorou para que Kikyou, desprotegida por causa da morte do filho, também fosse atacada.

O médico saiu da casa. Por segurança, o casal deixou os filhos com a irmã de Kikyou. Era arriscado fazer as crianças se afastarem dos pais durante um surto de uma doença desconhecida, mas era mais arriscado deixá-los em casa com a mãe doente.

-Mas nós ficamos aqui quando o Haku estava doente, mãe! – a filha do meio, com 7 anos,Missal, reclamou.

-E por sorte- ela tossiu antes de continuar- Não ficaram...doentes...

-É melhor vocês irem crianças. Estarão mais seguras na casa da sua tia Kaede.

-Nós não podemos te abraçar, mamãe?- o filho mais velho, de 8 anos, Ashura, perguntou.

Kikyou segurou as lágrimas ai ouvir o pedido do filho.

-É...Melhor não...Desculpe-me, A...shura...

Não houve mais tempo, Inuyasha os levou para longe da mãe. Poucos minutos depois voltou. Kikyou estava chorando.

-Não se preocupe, você os verá de novo.- ele disse segurando a mão dela.

Ele passou noites em claro só vendo-a sofrer, tossir sem parar. Na última visita do médico, as notícias não eram boas.

-O estado dela piorou.É melhor se afastar dela também, senhor, pode ficar doente.

-Ela precisa de mim! Ela vai ficar boa, não vai, doutor?- ele perguntou com esperança.

O médico só o encarou com olhos tristes e foi embora da casa.

Inuyasha voltou para o quarto, onde ela dormia. Não podia acreditar, ela... não sobreviveria?Não! Não! Era mentira! Viveu sempre com ela,a o seu lado, foi ela seu primeiro e único amor, foi por ela que ele enfrentou a família, enfrentou a sociedade, foi por ela que ele se apaixonou, foi por ela que ele desistiu de tudo, foi com ela que conheceu a felicidade, com ela que aprendeu que a felicidade se consegue nas pequenas coisas. Não, ela não podia deixá-lo. Antes ele do que ela. Ver sua amada morrer? Não, não conseguiria agüentar.

Chorou, ao lado de fora de casa. Chorou como uma criança que perde seu brinquedo favorito,chorou como se não houvesse amanhã. Ficou por um tempo observando o jardim, a horta que ela cuidava todos os dias. O dia começou a escurecer, a lua cheia se mostrava no céu. Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

-Inuyasha...?Onde...você...está?

Ele se recompôs, limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair toda vez que olhava para a horta e entrou na casa. Ela estava deitada na cama, o tronco mais elevado na cama para que pudesse respirar melhor.

-Onde...você...estava? Eu fiquei...preocupada.

-Não se preocupe- ele sorriu e sentou na cama, segurando a mão dela- Eu estou aqui, eu sempre estarei.

Mas ela não estaria.

-O que o...médico...disse? –ela disse, tossindo mais uma vez..

Ele não agüentou. Abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar silenciosamente, mas suas lágrimas molhavam o cobertor da cama.

-Inu-ela foi cortada por um abraço. Um abraço muito apertado.

-Não...Não me deixe, Kikyou! Não me deixe...Se não...-ele respirou fundo, não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas de caírem- Se não eu vou acordar sozinho amanhã! Eu-u não acordarei abraçado a nin-guém a-manhã! Kikyou por favor...Não me deixe...-ele suplicava

-Inuyasha...Eu...-ela o abraçou mais forte. Não conseguia responder. Queria que tudo ficasse bem, queria que ele parasse de chorar, queria que tudo passasse. Mas ela sabia que não. Sentia seu corpo enfraquecendo cada vez mais.-Eu...te amo...Inu-yasha...

Não conseguiu falar mais nada. Não tinha forças. Inuyasha sentiu o abraço dela ficar cada vez mais frouxo. Afastou-se e olhou para o rosto de sua mulher. Ela sorria, com os olhos fechados; os olhos que ela nunca mais iria abrir.

Uma última vez. Abraçou-a mais uma vez. Dormiria abraçada a ela uma última vez.

**Fim**

**OoOOoO**

**Bom, aqui estou de novo!**

**Eu estava escutando uma música e de repente...BUM! a fic se formou na minha cabeça! Então escrevi igual uma louca auhauahuha E quase chorei quando escrevi, mas eu sou sentimental, eu choro por tudo e qualquer coisa XD**

**Anyway, ZA brigada pelo nome das crianças lá =D DESCULPE POR TE FAZER ESPERAR NO MSN ____ ahauhauhahua**

**É isso, reviews a vontade ^^**

**Bjos*  
MafÊ Ly****


End file.
